The Elder
From Eternal's Beginners Guide: "This old fellow will send you Scenarios with just your beginning hero. So make sure to equip him well if you want to succeed. Scenarios will reward you with gold, BA, prestige and equipments. A higher sanctuary gives him more Scenarios." Scenarios Note: The "Level" represents the level of the monsters in that scenario, not the level of the sanctuary required to unlock it. Sanctuary level 6: {C {C}{C Looking for chieftain (Level 15): Go find the chieftain in desert and tell him the plants are cursed by the Shaman. {C {C}{C Time Limit: 10 minutes {C {C}{C Reward: Prestige x 55 x 1 Sanctuary level 7: {C {C}{C Chieftain Trust (Level 16): Go find the chieftain in the orc tribe and ask him to help acomplish the task. {C {C}{C Time Limit: 10 minutes {C {C}{C Reward: Prestige x 50 x 1 Sanctuary level 8: {C {C}{C Go save the chieftain (Level 17): Orcish guard sent us a distress letter saying there was an internal revolt in the orcish tribe. The chieftain is now trapped. You have to save him! {C {C}{C Time Limit: 10 minutes {C {C}{C Reward: Prestige x 50 x 1 Sanctuary level 9: {C {C}{C Punish all the betrayers (Level 18):' '''You are a hero in the orcish tribe. Our chieftain is in trouble, please go and see what happened! {C {C}{C '''Time Limit': 10 minutes {C {C}{C Reward: x 1 Sanctuary level 10: {C {C}{C Help Faries (Level 19, Level 22 boss): Relations between humans and orcs are no longer strained; we offer our thanks to you. However, do not forget your business in the magic woods, make sure to tell the fairies about everything. {C {C}{C Time Limit: 10 minutes {C {C}{C Reward: Prestige x 60 x 1 Sanctuary level 11: {C {C}{C Destroy the undead (Level 20): Despire the protection from fragments of Saint Elour Gem, there are numerous undead troops gathered outside the town, please destroy them first. {C {C}{C Time Limit: 10 minutes {C {C}{C Reward: Prestige x 60 Sanctuary level 12: {C {C}{C Investigate the happenings in the City of Faith (Level 21): Soldiers of the City of Faith sent us a message asking for help against the undead, we shall reach out a helping hand to our ally. {C {C}{C Time Limit: 10 minutes {C {C}{C Reward: Prestige x 30 Sanctuary level 13: {C {C}{C Go to the corroded land to investigate the source of the undeads' power (Level 22): The undead are getting more and more powerful, please go to the corroded land to investigate the source of their power. Time Limit: 10 minutes Reward: Prestige x 30 Sanctuary level 14: Go back to the corroded land to find the remains (Level 23):' '''The letter fragment you brought back somehow mentioned power; this power may be the reason for the forces' growth. Plase go back to the corroded land to find the remains. {C {C}{C '''Time Limit': 10 minutes {C {C}{C Reward: Prestige x 45 Sanctuary level 15: {C {C}{C Destroy energy towers (Level 24): The letter told us that the devil magicians utilized dark magic to make several energy towers where the undead came from. We need to kill the guards before destroying towers. {C {C}{C Time Limit: 10 minutes {C {C}{C Reward: Prestige x 50 Sanctuary level 16: {C {C}{C Go to the caves to find our soldiers (Level 25): Because you have destroyed the energy towers, the undead will come seeking their revenge. However, please go to the ancient cave to check whether we have soliders there. {C {C}{C Time Limit: 10 minutes {C {C}{C Reward: Prestige x 50 Sanctuary level 17: {C {C}{C Deliver food to the frontline (Level 26): '''This letter was delivered from the frontline not too long ago; go, hurry, prepare some food for the soldiers guarding at the frontline! {C {C}{C '''Time Limit: 5 minutes {C {C}{C Reward: Prestige x 55 Sanctuary level 18: {C {C}{C Pass through the bramble road to release our troops '''(Level 27): Our worst fears have arrived; the evil magicians found out that we have destroyed the energy towers so they called numerous devils to attack us. We have to stop this battle even though we do not know how long the fragment power will last. One of our troops was stuck on the bramble road, go assist them to join our battle. {C {C}{C '''Time Limit: 10 minutes {C {C}{C Reward: None Sanctuary level 19: {C {C}{C Destroy the enemy using the secret passage (Level 28): Come, I know of a secret passage that will help us weaken the enemy. They sure are in for a nasty surprise! {C {C}{C Time Limit: 10 minutes {C {C}{C Reward: Prestige x 60 Sanctuary level 20: {C {C}{C Kill the undead master (Level 29): The man in black was a general who lived underground for over 30 years. Now we should show our power to that arrogant master. Go kill him and you shall be reqarded with gifts. {C {C}{C Time Limit: 15 minutes {C {C}{C Treasure Box drops: Prestige x 50, x 1, x 1 {C {C}{C BA: 49 - Undead Archer, 50 - Undead Guard, 52 - Flame Element, 55 - Undead Master {C {C}{C Reward: None Sanctuary level 21: {C {C}{C Find the elft fair elder in the deep magic forest and request his help (Level 31): The undead forces are weak for the moment, but they will return soon. The elf fairy elder decided to leave fragments of King Elderon's map in your hands so that you could find a hidden treasure. The elder awaits you in the magic forest. Time Limit: 10 minutes Treasure Box drops: x 1, BA x 100, x 1 BA: 30 - Magic Wolf, 30 - Phantom Cheetah Reward: Prestige x 60 Sanctuary level 22: Find the elf fair priest at Hill Plain and then ask for some information about the treasure map (Level 32): The elf fairy elder sent us a message saying the elf fairy priest wants to see you south of Hill Plain to interpret the map fragment. Take along this fragment in there exists a maze. Treasure Box drops: Gold x 2500, x 1, Gold x 800, Gold x 2500 BA: 39 - Ridge Wolf, 35 - Huge lizard Reward: Prestige x 65 Sanctuary level 23: Find the elf fairy priest to inquire about the map (Level 33): The elf fairy priest sent us a message saying that she has translated the elf fairy language; You should go to her hosue since she has something to tell you. Time Limit: 10 minutes Treasure Box drops: Gold x 1000, BA x 50 BA: 40 - Horrid Plant, 40 - Phantom Cheetah Reward: Prestige x 70 Sanctuary level 24: Find another map fragment in the foggy swamp (Level 34): You are closer to the Elderon treasure. The foggy swamp is full of toxic gas and dangerous beeasts throughout the year. Be careful. Have you decided to search for the other map fragment? Go to the Lake of Peace to find Queen elf fairy Azshara ad recieve the information she wishes to give you (Level 35): You have collected enough fragments. The elf fairy priest hopes you to go to the Lake of Peace to find him, he has something to tell you. Enter the Chill Caves to find Pandora Hearts (Level 35): Queen Elf Fairy Azshara sent us a message saying that she has found the path through the Abyssal of Silence. You should go to the Chilled 'Cave'. Time Limit: 5 minutes Reward: Go to Moon Plain to find Eyes of Odin (Level 35): Queen Elf Fairy Azshara sent us a message saying the Eyes of Odin are in Moon Plain. She awaits you at the Moon Plain. Time Limit: 10 minutes Reward: Within the Birds Forest find some Nymph Wings (Level 35): Queen Elf Fairy Azshara sent us a letter saying Nymph Wings are sealed in the west side of the Magic Forest within the Birds Forest. Time Limit: 10 minutes Reward: Prestige x 80 Pristige Go to Flame Valley and destroy all of the Fallen soliders (Level 40): Oddo is aware that you are seeking Elderon's treasure. Oddo has taken action and sent some fallen soliders to Flame Valley to ambush you. Go vanquish them quickly! {C {C}{C Time Limit: 10 minutes {C {C}{C Reward: Prestige x 80 Sanctuary level 30: On the way to the Abyssal of Silence destroy Oddo and obtain Elderon's Treasure (Level 40): After so any difficulties we are finally here'. '''The Queen Elf Fairy said in her letter that the '''Abyssal of S'ilence 'is open for you. Go step into it and greet this great moment! '''Time Limit':' '''15 minutes' Reward: x 1 Sanctuary level 31: Go to the Gods' Site to aquire Ancient Stone Slab (Level 41): The resistance forces found a site that seems left by the God. The resistance leader named Zarks hopes you hold an inquiry into such a site. Time Limit: 10 Minutes Reward: Prestige x 100 Sanctuary level 32: Visit the Uruk-Hais chieftain at Barren Land to ask for more information on the Stone Slab (Level 42): There hidden a sealing power in the Ancient Stone Slab, dimly revealed the ancient Uruk-Hais power. Now you take this stone slab to visit Uruk-Hais chieftain at Barren Land; and find some clues. Time Limit: 6 Minutes (please note that currently the in game text says 10 minutes but the actual mission time is only 6 minutes) Reward: 'Prestige x 110 '''Sanctuary level 33: '''Go to Moon Plain to find Queen Elf Fairy, break the seal in front of the Moon Well '(Level 43): Queen Elf Fairy replied us already, she awaits you at Moon Plain to break the seal. 'Time Limit: 6 Minutes '(please note that currently the in game text says 10 minutes but the actual mission time is only 6 minutes) 'Reward: 'Presitige x 120 Category:Battles